Sakura's School Of Confidence
by korilsapy
Summary: When Hinata finally realises she has confidence issues she turns to the willing sakura to teach her the do's and don'ts of basic confidence but will it help her win the one she loves or it all for nothing? Rated M for possible future chapters.


Sakura's school of confidence- Prologue

"N-N-Naruto? well erm...your birthday...sakura told me and well I thought I would g-get you something. Thats if you- if you want it" Hinata turned away from the mirror she was practicing with and blushed a deep red. "Oh no this isn't going to work"

Hinata stared down at the shiny parcel laying on her bed. I _hope he likes it. If he hates it he'll probably never talk to me again._ Hinata pulled a pen and a piece of card from her desk and scribbled a note. "To Naruto happy birthday love..." Hinata paused in mid sentence. "What do I do? do I cross it out or risk it?" Hinata clenched her fists. "No! I must not panic! It's one little card he won't notice" Hinata finished the card by signing her name. _What's done is done. No turning back now._

She picked up the present and left her house. Hinata contemplated how she would give him the present. The best option so far was to go to where Naruto lived and just hand the present other. She did just that.

* * *

Before she knew it she was stood outside Narutos door. Hinata knocked lightly on the thin wooden door and it swung open, apparently unlocked. 

"H-hello?...Naruto are you there?" Hinata could hear no reply so she pushed the door open wider and stepped in. As Hinata moved into the middle of the room she placed the present on a table and started to examine his room thoroughly.

Naruto's bed lay in one corner, the sheets all ruffled as though they had just been slept in. His clothes from the day before lay in a pile on the floor. Hinata coloured when she saw his boxers admist that pile of clothing._ I should really go. I'm intruding. _Hinata couldn't help herself. She saw a small picture without a frame on the shelf in front of her and before she knew what she was doing she had slipped it into her trouser pocket and picked up another photo from the shelf. Hinata examined the beautiful face of Naruto smiling back at her.

She heard a door opening and turned around. She put the photograph back on the shelf and started towards the exit. Too late.

"Hinata?" She turned around and found herself face to face with Naruto. Her eyes travelled down him and she took a step back. Naruto had a toothbrush in his hand and had no clothes on except for a towel tied around his waist. Hinata's eyes roamed up and down Naruto taking in his muscular chest and well toned body. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Hinata turned a shade of red and pulled her eyes away from his chest to look into his bright blue eyes. Droplets of water were running from his wet touselled hair, down his face and onto his body.

Hinata turned and ran out of his room. Naruto followed her at a quick pace. He stopped at the door when he saw no point in following. "Man she runs fast!" Naruto saw the present glimemring in its shiny red wrapping paper on his table. "Is this Hinatas? For me? Or..." Naruto picked the piece of card up and his eyes swept over it. He dropped the note back onto the table and examined the present he held in his hands. Naruto tore the wrapping paper off and opened the cardboard box. His face seemed to expand in shock. "how did she get these? even I couldn't get any!"

* * *

Hinata stopped running and slowed to a walk, her hands clutched at a pain in her side. She turned into a side alley her breath still coming in painful bursts. She kept walking until the alley opened out into a brightly lit enclosed space. A few other smaller alleys branched of from the area but the place was completely deserted. She kicked up the dust from the dry floor and slumped down against a nearby fence. Her breathing had subsided a little and she slid down with her back pressed against the fence. Hinata had her knees pressed together and her ankles spread out either side of her. She rubbed at her eys and closed them. 

Hinata noticed the sudden change in the light and opened her eyes. "Hinata?" She looked up to see Sakuras concerned face looking back down at her. "oh. S-Sakura" Sakura smiled and took a seat on the floor next to Hinata. "So Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata cupped her hands together in her lap. "N-nothing Sakura" Sakura leaned back on her hands and sighed. "People don't just sit by themselves and look sad for no reason you know" Hinata lowered her eyes. "Do I really look that sad?" Sakura laughed to herself "I was just joking. But you really do look as though somethings bothering you" Hinata opened her mouth to start to speak but Sakura raised a hand. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me what it is. I just hope it's nothing too serious" Hinata shook her head. "Sakura, erm you see I-I want to be more..." Hinata mumbled the last word. "What was that? I didn't quite get the end of what you said" Hinata clenched her fists "Confident" Sakura mouthed the words "oh" and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Now that's what I can help you with! Stand up!" Hinata pushed herself to her feet and stood up facing Sakura. Sakura held out her hand and Hinata shook it nervously. They shook hands and let go. "Hinata Hyuuga. I'd like to personally welcome you to the wonderful Sakuras School Of Confidence!"

* * *

**Th****ats the end of the prologue. I do hope you liked it. Oh and remember review if you want lesson 1 which Ireally don't know weather to say i've started writing it because I don't know when I should finish the chapter. Anyway If Iget quite a few reviews then I'll consider putting up chapter 1 and so on for this story.**

**Have fun lil kiddys**


End file.
